


Spoiled

by eyemeohmy



Series: fucky times between a human man and some male predators [3]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squick, canon be damned-ish, just like my anime hentais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: At this point, everyone gets a turn.
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s)
Series: fucky times between a human man and some male predators [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Spoils and Feverish, I've had this idea in my head for months and just... fuck iiiiiiit HERE WE GO.
> 
> Please pardon any grammatical errors. Editing when med-stoned's not the best idea, but fuckit.

Seth tried not to reminisce on the past too much these days, yet he couldn't help but recall a memory from his time in college. 

Seth had stumbled upon a porn magazine wedged under his roommate's bed--dog-eared, wrinkled, probably had dry patches of spunk on it. But it was no ordinary smut rag; rather, it catered to a specific kink: bondage. Nor was this kink just any type either, but Japanese bondage, with women tied up in so many intricate patterns and rope work.

Seth flipped through the magazine; not for the women, but to admire the creativity and handiwork. There was one design that bound the woman's arms behind her back, around her breasts. He forgot what it was called, but it wasn't too unlike the harness of rope and leather straps he wore now.

Arms tied behind his back, around his neck, threading between his pecs. Another rope tied to the others holding him up from the ceiling. 

As with everything going on in Seth's new life, he'd never done something like this before. Now his entire life was basically a clusterfuck of fetishes. Why not a little bondage? It wasn't like he hadn't been fucked tied up in the past--with Goliath, and one or two human men.

A combination of religious upbringing and years of military training made Seth very disciplined. His arms ached in the beginning, but quickly became comfortably numb. He'd been ordered to kneel, and so he did, even if he'd been on his knees for nearly an hour now. The room was warm, sweat beading across his brow, but Seth kept his breathing even, calm. 

The blindfold, however, he could do without. Not that he really had a choice in the matter. Seth licked his lips, swallowed loudly. A week ago, Goliath had come to him, and with Seth's loose grasp of the yautja language and Goliath's broken English, was explained that one of the clan's esteemed and strongest hunters wished to meet Seth.

It was made very clear, very quickly it was about sex.

According to Goliath, this fierce and mighty warrior was a great, old friend and consort to Mara, leader of the clan and Goliath's mother. 

Seth should be honored to be taken by the warrior who had actually never shown any interest in humans before. But given the opportunity now, why not give it a try? Seth empathized, and maybe that's why the hunter wanted him bound and blindfolded--no touching, no looking, as if he were ashamed he was submitting to carnal pleasures with a... human.

 _If he's Mara's consort_ , Seth thought to himself, _then it's possible... this may be a booty call from Goliath's dad. Jesus._

Goliath had shown Seth drawings and carvings of the yautja. Although crude and simplistic, they clearly depicted the hunter as being tall, thick, with gold-brown freckled skin and long dreadlocks covered in decorative beads made of bone and jewels. A warrior with the mark of his clan painted on his chest. 

The same sigil Goliath had carved into Seth's cheek.

Ye'thwei was the warrior's name. Seth decided not to create a nickname for this highly esteemed figure. In fact, he was ordered not to speak his name at all. If Ye'thewi should address him, in kind, Seth would call him _n'yaka-de_.

Seth hardly slept the week leading up to this day; consumed by stress, anxiety, fear... excitement, desire, horniness. A whole mixed bag that kept him pacing, knotted his stomach, made his heart race. But now that he was here, dressed up in ropes and leather as a gift for this mighty warrior, Seth was... calm.

Had to be. If he were to disrespect or upset Ye'thwei, not even Goliath could save him. Hell, Goliath would probably kill him out of shame.

Seth stirred, tensing, as heavy and yet remarkably quiet footfalls approached him from behind. He knew those foot steps, as he knew the familiar scent coming off the creature: Goliath. He twitched when a large hand cupped his face, a clawed thumb pressing against his lips. Seth obediently opened his mouth and took the thumb, suckling gently.

"Ye'thwei is coming," Goliath rumbled. He thrust his sharp nail against Seth's tongue. " _Play nice_."

Seth nodded quickly. Then the hand was gone, and just as quick, so was Goliath.

Seth waited. Took a deep breath. Waited more. A drop of sweat rolled down his face. Inhale, exhale, inhale--

Seth stiffened; stopped breathing. New footfalls, heavier, louder, moving around him in a slow circle. Inquisitive, studying. Ye'thwei smelled of sweat, blood, and a faint trace of blood. He chuffed and chirred, mandibles clicking; while he hadn't spoken a word, Seth could hear the age in his voice. Huskier, more guttural than Goliath.

Seth began to worry--although the drawings made Ye'thwei out to be taller and muscular than Goliath, they were still drawings. It had taken Seth's body some time to fully adjust to Goliath's size comfortably. 

If Ye'thwei was any bigger, even by a few inches...

Seth inhaled deeply through his nose, remaining perfectly still. Then Ye'thwei was behind him, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking his head back. Seth gasped, neck cracking; he shut his mouth the moment he felt the hunter's hot breath against the shell of his ear. Ye'thwei held his head back, spine arching, Adam's apple bobbing.

Ye'thwei sniffed his neck, a growl bubbling in his throat. A tongue, wet and huge, lapped up a swath of perspiration over Seth's shoulder. Seth clenched his fists until the knuckles were white. This creature could tear his throat open and decapitate his head in one bite if he wanted to. The tongue ran up to Seth's ear, dipping inside and swirling, and Seth felt a tickle and rush of heat run down his spine. Skin covered in goosebumps and chills.

Ye'thwei let Seth's head go, but he dare not relax or change position. The mouth moved from his neck down his back, between his shoulder blades, sniffing and licking. Hands delicately fluttered along his torso, as if they were afraid to touch--maybe not afraid, but repulsed. Not entirely sold on this whole human fucking business. But by the sounds Ye'thwei was making, Seth still held his attention.

Seth couldn't help but wonder... how many humans had this creature killed? Taken apart with his bare hands? Was this a first for the hunter, or had Ye'thwei fucked with his prey before? He knew the human body, knew where everything was, knew pressure points and weak spots and where to cause pain and where to elicit pleasure.

But Ye'thwei seemed more interested in his scent--he smelled like Goliath, the jungle, petrichor, yet also undeniably human. Did he like that? Or did that make him _angry_?

Ye'thwei stopped just above Seth's tailbone. Hesitated another moment before bluntly clutching the human's ass cheeks, spreading him open. Seth choked down a noise, uncomfortably leaning forward. Presenting himself a little easier for the hunter.

Ye'thwei grumbled and snorted. He didn't sound very impressed. Annoyed, he let Seth go, nearly knocked him over with a disappointed slap to the ass. Seth cried out, then bit his tongue hard enough to almost draw blood.

Ye'thwei had stood, walking across the room. The sound of a shelf opening? A _pop_ , like a cap being removed or cork being pulled out of a bottle. Then the giant was behind Seth again, spreading his cheeks and carelessly smearing warm oil against his hole. It surprised Seth just how casual the mighty hunter acted; no beating around the bush here. And not much pleasure as he forced a finger inside; perhaps he expected Seth to be a little less... dainty. Didn't want to do as much prepping as needed.

Seth chewed on his tongue and lip, panting. It hurt, but he dare not cry out. If the impatient bastard would just go a little slower... Seth paled again. Christ, he'd forgotten for a moment. Ye'thwei might just be too big. And given how little he cared about Seth's comfort, ripping the human apart so long as he got off frightened Seth and suddenly made the room very, very cold.

Seth whimpered as the finger twisted inside his ass. Despite the fear and pain, he was half-mast, treacherous cock twitching against his wet thighs. As subtly as possible, Seth spread his legs wider, knees scraping along the ground. It helped, but only a little.

However, like the ropes binding his arms and digging into his flesh, Seth adjusted to the pain, even sort of... liked it. It wasn't the roughness that bothered him--sex with Goliath, even Leviathan and Behemoth, was always rough. 

Once the initial shock wore off, he'd come to enjoy the pain, even riding back into the finger as a second worked inside. Then Ye'thwei was scissoring him, and Seth's mind went empty, just fog and heat and raw desire. He moaned unabashedly, and thankfully the warrior didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck," Seth mouthed, chewing the corner of his bottom lip. Oil and sweat streaked down his thighs, puddled between his shaky knees. Precum dribbled from his erect cock. His nails dug into his palms, breaking skin; he was no longer afraid. Now he was desperate, needy--almost demanding, although he tried to keep his noises and squirming to a respectful minimum.

Ye'thwei, however, seemed to really like that. So much so, Seth released an obscene moan when the yautja's fat cock slid up between his slick ass cheeks, hot, throbbing, God, just _put it inside_ \-- The yautja held his ass open as he thrust up between the human's cheeks, painting lines of cum along his back.

Seth gasped, rolling his hips. His blindfold was soaked with sweat. He wished he could see the cock squeezed between his ass cheeks, see just how big the fat thing was. 

Perhaps sensing the human's impatience, Ye'thwei reached around and grabbed the base of Seth's cock, giving it a rough, not-too-gentle tug. Seth cried out, bucking his hips, as the dick between his cheeks rolled up against his back, dribbled more precum on his hot, tingling flesh. Seth was getting more desperate now; maybe it was insubordination, but he couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself from grinding into the hand, hips undulating.

Ye'thwei chuckled directly against his ear. Seth shuddered as it tickled, sending a spike of icy hot pleasure straight into his groin. He wanted to turn his head, kiss the hunter's mandibles, his teeth, suck his tongue, whatever fucking worked.

Seth was jerked back by the suspension rope suddenly, the blindfold ripped off his head. Before he could even blink, a hand took him by the throat and squeezed. Seth choked, eyes flying open; Ye'thwei... was very, _very_ big. Regal and powerful with wisdom and ferocity that not even Goliath could match.

Ye'thwei roared, and Seth whimpered, cock twitching.

The elderly hunter swiftly cut away the rope holding Seth up, dropping and pinning him on the ground on his back by the fist around his throat. Seth coughed and grunted; his vision blurred at the corners of his eyes. His cock, however, throbbed.

Ye'thwei leaned in close, hissing against Seth's face. Seth managed to gulp and with all his strength, wheezed, "Please... _n'yaka-de_."

And just like that, Ye'thwei knocked the human's legs open, continued holding him by the throat with a firm grasp. He pressed the head of his huge cock (which, thankfully, wasn't as big as the rest of him) against Seth's hole and _thrust_.

Seth swore he passed out for a few seconds there. He couldn't hear anything; not his moans or cries or the hunter's snarls as he began pumping deeper inside his ass. His face was probably red, lips blueish, but even if he could talk, Seth wasn't sure he'd ask Ye'thwei to release him. In fact, the extra dizziness from lack of oxygen just made him that much harder.

But Ye'thwei wasn't interested in fucking an unconscious human. He finally loosened his grasp, and Seth coughed. Gulped down air and heaved as spittle wet his pale lips. Ye'thwei buried another inch inside him and Seth threw back his head with a groan, eyes rolling behind hooded lids.

"Fuck," Seth whimpered, clenching down on the cock working his insides, " _fuck_!"

Ye'thwei took Seth by the hips, holding him in place as he thrust and thrust. Faster now, snarling harder; not near completion, God knows they had stamina to last hours, but his own desperation. Seth must have felt good, or simply wasn't enough; Ye'thwei needed more, wanted more, and put as much of himself inside Seth as possible.

Seth grunted each time he slammed down on the cock, flesh clapping against flesh. Felt the hunter's balls strike his ass and turn it red. Might be bleeding, but hard to tell--hard to think. Hard to care. Seth allowed himself to be maneuvered as the elderly yautja pleased, all too happy to go along. His arms twisted and wriggled, ropes digging into his flesh. 

Seth didn't think he'd care much for the restraints, but now... Well, he wasn't opposed to trying this again.

Ye'thwei bent one of Seth's legs forward, pressing it down against his torso. Seth grunted, teeth grit. He could see the cock bumping up against his belly, bulging, and shit, shit, shit, Seth arched off the ground with a cry, coming hard all over himself. His vision turned black a second, and the world spun violently around him.

Ye'thwei kept fucking him, digging nails into his hips. Seth moaned, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. "Chr... Christ," he rasped, "u-use... mouth. Use m-my mouth." He nodded down at the hunter's cock buried inside him. "Please! Mouth!"

The yautja seemed to understand. He slowed, but didn't quite stop, staring at Seth's gaping, panting mouth. Finally, he unceremoniously pulled out, and Seth shrieked at the abrupt quickness. Ye'thwei stood and grabbed Seth by the back of the head with both hands, forcing him up onto his knees; at least Seth was given a moment to breathe and spread his lips before the hunter filled his mouth and entire throat with his cock.

Seth sputtered and choked, but discipline, focus-- He'd trained himself to take Goliath with his mouth as well, perhaps even better than he did with his ass. Ye'thwei seemed pleased so far, smacking his hips against Seth's face as he fucked it.

Seth could barely breathe, but maybe that was the point. Maybe it was less about his mouth being a better suited hole for Ye'thwei's cock, and more chasing the thrill of being choked earlier. He'd blown Goliath enough times to nearly pass out mid-job. It wasn't often, however, as Goliath preferred his human riding his cock.

Ye'thwei was all too happy to oblige, however.

Seth grimaced, something warm and wet trickling from his nose. He'd smashed his face hard enough against the yautja's groin he'd gotten a bloody nose. It didn't feel broken, but he knew he'd be covered in serious bruises tomorrow. Even more than usual, that was.

Seth tried to suck and pull Ye'thwei along; really put effort into blowing the giant predator, even if he could barely breathe, but Ye'thwei didn't need any help. He was all too happy to imagine this was just some wet tube he was fucking, smooth and vibrating and occasionally sputtering around him.

Ye'thwei purred darkly--oh, yes, much better. Especially when Seth stared up at him with those big, glassy eyes--submissive, here for the taking.

Ye'thwei gave one last thrust then held Seth's head in place as he came. Seth choked and gagged as cum filled his throat; too much at once, and it started to spill from the corners of his mouth, his bloodied nostrils. But he didn't fight Ye'thwei; too weak, on the edge of blacking out from lack of oxygen. God, he felt a little hard at the thought.

Ye'thwei pulled out, and Seth clasped hands over his mouth, breathing harshly through his nose. Ye'thwei snorted dismissively, and that was permission enough. Seth turned for the nearest trash bin, vomiting up cum and contents of his stomach. It wasn't very sexy, but... everything's subjective. 

Seth didn't care much for "happy" endings like these, but he wouldn't want them to stop, either.

So, Seth puked and heaved. Sat up, his legs and ass numb, spine tingling. His body rocked in spasms and cramps. Ye'thwei picked up a goblet of water, held it out to Seth, only to dump it on the floor. Seth abandoned shame a long time ago; he dropped forward, lapping up the water with his tongue and face. Slurping and moaning obscenely.

Ye'thwei sat down on a chair made of animal hide and bones. He drank something sweet, heavy, watching Seth with half-lidded yellow eyes. Seth went to sit back against the nearest surface; the ropes had rubbed hard enough into his arms and back to leave behind burns.

Ye'thwei grunted. Seth stopped, glanced up. The yautja slowly tipped and spilled wine along his thighs, down his legs where they dribbled to his toes. Seth gulped and licked his lips. 

Ye'thwei held out one foot expectantly.

Seth took a deep breath. He clumsily crawled up to the predator on his knees, bent forward. There were claws like knives on Ye'thwei's toes, but that sort of thing no longer bothered Seth. So long as they were careful--which might not be the case with Ye'thwei.

No keeping the warrior waiting. Seth closed his eyes and brushed his lips against the yautja's big toe, slowly took it in his mouth and suckled, lapping away the delicious nectar. He slid his tongue between each toe before pleasuring them in his mouth for a minute or so. 

Ye'thwei rumbled, clutching his armrests.

Seth's mouth wandered up the yautja's ankle, licking away various lines up his leg, his calf, tonguing gently beneath his knee. He peppered kisses over each spot he tasted on Ye'thwei's thigh until--

Seth's eyes widened when his nose bumped against Ye'thwei's fully engorged, erect cock. The shock was quick to fade. With a coy smile, Seth ran his tongue up the long shaft to slide over the head. He met the hunter's eyes again, his own playful and mischievous.

Ye'thwei laughed before shoving Seth over, one hand pumping his cock while he pushed the human's legs open.

\---

"I'm alive," Seth said, sitting with Goliath in the Jungle Room. Alive, but covered in bruises, cuts, and bite marks. Goliath quietly tending and bandaging them. "So, I assume it was a... good first impression."

Goliath snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> The type of rope bondage I'm referencing is _gote takatekote_.
> 
>  _N'yaka-de_ is yautja for "master", according to the avp wikia.
> 
> Lemme know if y'all have any ideas for possible future stories with these nerds because God, WHO K N O W S


End file.
